


Who Wants to Live Forever?

by carwrites



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Confused Feelings For Calypso, Confused Feelings For Reyna, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, My Mythology May Not Be Super Accurate Please Don’t Get Mad, Sapphics Alone On An Island, comphet, slowburn, will add more tags as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwrites/pseuds/carwrites
Summary: “Surely that wasn’t another hero lying on her beach so soon. No, it couldn’t be. Calypso looked at the spot a little harder. It was a few yards away and was most definitely an illusion, a trick of the light.Calypso blinked.Nope, it was still there, the small outline of a body laying face down in the sand, obviously having just washed ashore. Calypso immediately threw her shovel down and stood, not even taking a second to brush the dirt from her white dress before rushing toward the shoreline. When she reached the person, a gasp spilled from her lips.It was a girl.Calypso turned her gaze upwards in wonder, wondering what kind of trick the gods were playing on her this time.”Or, what happens when a certain roman praetor is stranded on a certain island with a certain trapped immortal daughter of a titan.
Relationships: Calypso/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> set right after the battle of the labyrinth for calypso, but since time on ogygia is weird, it’s actually been a few years and it’s after the blood of olympus for reyna!!:)

Calypso knelt in the heart of her garden, the dirt warm against her soft skin. Tears made little streams down her cheeks, but Calypso was too sad to even bother with wiping them away. Gods, she’d told herself over and over she wouldn’t keep letting this happen, wouldn’t keep allowing young, dashing heroes into her heart millennia after millennia. But alas, it always happened, didn’t it? And Calypso was always left like this, crying, alone on her beach, on the breathtaking island that was Ogygia. Her latest heartbreak had been Perseus Jackson, a son of Poseidon who had sailed off a few days before, to finish his heroic quest and save the world. That was always the story, wasn’t it? The world would end if the hero didn’t return, finish his quest, and capture the heart of some young princess or questmate. 

Calypso felt anger blossom in her heart as she thought of this, of all the heroes that had ever abandoned her on this island over the centuries. Flashes of their faces crossed her mind—Odysseus, Jason, Theseus, Hercules, the original Perseus. Calypso scowled down at the earth as she remembered them. Not all of their quests could have been that important, could they? No, Calypso resolved. The world had not been teetering on the brink of destruction that many times before. What would have happened if Jason hadn’t returned to his kingdom with the Golden Fleece? Surely civilization would not have stopped. Some bad things may have happened, okay, but if Jason had simply stayed with Calypso on the peaceful island of Ogygia, they could have had blissful ignorance for eternity, and then, would it have really mattered what happened to the rest of the world? What about Percy Jackson? What if he had chosen to stay with Calypso, rather than finish out his brave quest? Rather than abandon her for his friends, his Annabeth. Calypso’s scowl deepened at the thought of the girl, and for a moment her heart was hardened. Calypso muttered a curse against the girl, cursed her for being the one Percy Jackson had wanted, the one to distract him from Calypso and allow Calypso to remain imprisoned for another thousand or so years, at least. As quickly as it had come, the hardness in Calypso’s heart passed and she immediately felt guilty for cursing Annabeth, a maiden who was probably not so different from herself. One who just happened to have a shred more luck. 

Calypso shook her head to clear it of the unhappy thoughts after a moment, plunging her small shovel into the dirt before her and beginning to dig a little hole, just big enough for the moonlace she needed to plant. When she turned over her shoulder to pick up the moonlace, something caught her eye, and her eyes widened. Surely that wasn’t another hero lying on her beach so soon. No, it couldn’t be. Calypso looked at the spot a little harder. It was a few yards away and was most definitely an illusion, a trick of the light. 

Calypso blinked. 

Nope, it was still there, the small outline of a body laying face down in the sand, obviously having just washed ashore. Calypso immediately threw her shovel down and stood, not even taking a second to brush the dirt from her white dress before rushing toward the shoreline. When she reached the person, a gasp spilled from her lips. 

It was a girl.

Calypso turned her gaze upwards in wonder, wondering what kind of trick the gods were playing on her this time. 

With a grunt Calypso managed to gently roll the girl over, which took a bit of effort. The girl was tall and strong looking, with toned arms and legs. She had long, braided dark hair, with little pieces at the front having escaped the braid and were now sprawled across her face. The girl was dressed like she was prepared for battle, with a gold breastplate that Calypso figured was enchanted somehow, and a long purple cloak draped over her shoulders. She was clearly a demigod, probably around 17 years old.

Calypso’s eyes flitted over the girl slowly, assessing her wounds. She had a few scrapes on her cheeks and chin, and large bruises dotted her whole body. Luckily, she seemed to be breathing okay, her chest rising and falling with every soft puff of breath from her lips. Calypso frowned a bit, wondering how she’d get this girl—who was obviously much larger and stronger than she was—up the beach and into her cave. She thought for a moment, then came up with a plan. Calypso ran to her cave, grabbed a large piece of linen she’d been planning to use to construct a dress, and some rope. She managed to fashion a sort of mat she could lay the girl across and then use to pull her up into the cave. Calypso smiled a little, pleased with herself and her creativity, then darted back down the beach to where the dark haired girl still lay motionless. 

Calypso managed to roll the girl onto the linen rather easily, years of gardening had given her some upper body strength. The girl’s purple cloak got a little tangled under her legs when she was rolled for the second time, but Calypso was careful not to let it rip. It seemed special—like it signified something for the girl, though Calypso wasn’t sure what. Once she’d secured the girl on the linen and made sure she wouldn’t fall off, Calypso began hauling the mat up the beach, using the rope she’d looped through a hole in the fabric as a handle to tug her up the sand. After a few moments Calypso was panting in the cave, having lugged the girl into her cave and then heaved her up onto one of the beds that Calypso used for heroes. That’s what she figured this girl was—a hero. Calypso wasn’t sure why the gods had sent her a girl instead of a boy, but she was sure that this girl must’ve been another brave young demigod on some quest to save the world, just as all the others over the millennia had been.

Calypso turned as the girl began to stir on the bed, a soft groan falling from her lips as she did so. She hurried to her side, peering into the girl’s dark eyes as she opened them. They were almond shaped and so dark they almost appeared black, like small pools. 

“Relax, brave one,” Calypso murmured in a soothing tone, so as not to startle her. 

“Where...where am I?” the words came soft, barely there, from the dark haired girl.

“Somewhere safe,” Calypso promised. “Rest now,” she urged, and the girl’s eyes fell closed, as if she needed no more persuasion than that. 

᛫ ★ ᛫

Reyna awoke and immediately was stunned to see the most beautiful ceiling imaginable. At least, Reyna’s imagination never would have been able to conjure up such a sight. The ceiling looked like some sort of cave, but it wasn’t any ordinary cavetop. It was covered with huge, sparkling crystals, in colors ranging from deep purples to dark blue to sea green to sea-foam white. Its immense beauty made her wonder if she was dead and in Elysium, but a second later the pain of her headache slammed into her with all the force of a two ton monster truck, and Reyna was sure she was alive.

She wasn’t sure if that information relieved her or not.

Usually, when you were a demigod, waking up in a place you didn’t recognize meant something had gone horribly wrong, and you were about to be eaten (or worse) by some terrible monster. 

Reyna turned her head, expecting to find both of her arms shackled to the bed she was laying on, her weapons nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t the sight Reyna found at all. 

Reyna’s arms weren’t shackled or tied or bound in any manner, and her weapons were leaning against a small table, right next to her head. A million different thoughts and questions raced through Reyna’s mind, but it was all so much for her aching head, she couldn’t focus on most of them. One question pushed to the forefront—”Where am I?” Reyna mumbled, grimacing as her skull continued its relentless throbbing.

As the words left her lips, a flash of something—a memory of some kind—played in her mind. The image of a girl leaning over her. She was probably about Reyna’s age, with a long, cinnamon colored braid laying over her shoulder and kind, coffee colored eyes. The memory was gone as soon as it came, and Reyna’s headache was still as bad as ever, almost blinding her with every throb of pain. She attempted to ignore it and slowly moved into a sitting position, glancing around at the room she was in to take stock of her surroundings. There was another bed across from her, and the cave was separated into rooms by large, white cloths hanging from clotheslines. Reyna slowly moved her feet over the side of her bed and stood, her bare feet feeling cold once they touched the cave floor. Wait, bare feet? Someone had removed her shoes? Reyna looked down at herself to see her clothes had been changed as well, her purple t shirt, golden breastplate, and purple cloak replaced with matching white linen pants and a shirt. She didn’t see who had done this, or her other clothes anywhere. Maybe it was the cinnamon-haired girl? Reyna decided to investigate. She grabbed her spear and knife, hooking the latter in her belt, which, thankfully, had not been taken from her with the rest of her clothes. 

As soon as she left the cave, Reyna was squinting from the brightness of the place around her. The squinting only caused her head to pound more, and dark spots danced in front of her eyes when she managed to open them a little wider. Again, Reyna was stunned by the beauty around her. She was on some kind of island, in front of her she could see soft, white sand leading out to a sparkling turquoise ocean. To her left there was what seemed to be a garden, with plenty of plants sprouting in perfect little rows. There were tomato plants, peppers, squashes, and many more Reyna didn’t recognize. To the right there seemed to be a jungle of sorts, with a dirt path leading off into tall, leafy palms. A dining table was set up on the sand in front of Reyna, with expensive looking china and silverware set at two places. 

“Like what you see?”

Reyna was startled by a voice behind her, and she whirled around, knife in hand and pointed out in front of her before she could think that that might not be the best course of action. Her eyes widened. It was the cinnamon-haired girl, though she was smaller than Reyna remembered. A sweet, friendly laugh came from the girl, which Reyna thought was a strange response to having a knife pointed at your throat. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m Calypso,” the girl introduced, her eyes still dancing with more laughter she was suppressing. 

“Calypso,” Reyna mumbled, still confused. The name rang a few bells, but Reyna couldn’t quite put her finger on why. Calypso. Was she some evil monster from the myths? No, that didn’t sound right. Still, it was familiar. 

The girl. Calypso, smiled. “Yep, that’s me. Now, did you want to put that knife away? I left you your weapons so you wouldn’t panic, but I didn’t really expect to be on the other end of them.” Her tone was slightly amused, with no hidden meanings that Reyna could detect. She lowered her knife.

“Thanks. Now, are you hungry? I had the servants set the table for us both. The stew should help your headache, which I assume you have. Your head had some pretty large bumps on it before I tended to it,” Calypso said all of this in a matter-of-fact tone, but the information still left Reyna’s throbbing head spinning. 

“Servants….stew?” she mumbled, her brow knitting in confusion. “I’m sorry, I don’t...I don’t understand. Where am I? How did I get here, and where are my clothes?” The questions spilled through Reyna’s lips faster than she could control them, all of her confusion bubbling up in her throat and making it hard to breathe. Her head spun some more, and Reyna wobbled a little on her feet.

Calypso’s amused expression morphed to one of concern, and she stepped forward, ready to catch Reyna if she fell, it seemed like. “You’re on Ogygia, my home island. I’m not entirely sure how you got here, you washed ashore three days ago. You might’ve been on some...some quest? That’s usually how heroes find my island, as for your clothes—” “Wait….wait,” Reyna interrupted, one hand coming up to clutch at her head. As soon as Calypso said the word quest, it all came back to her. The flooding of information in her mind made Reyna wobble a little more, and she decided to sit on the sand before she fell. Reyna put her face in her hands and sighed, remembering what she was supposed to be doing. She was supposed to be flying back to Camp Jupiter, she’d completed her quest of locating and returning her mother, Bellona’s symbol of power, her war helmet. She’d been flying home on her pegasus, Scipio, when Scipio had swerved suddenly to avoid an attacking monster, a gryphon. Reyna, not anticipating the move, had tumbled from her horse and fallen towards the expanse of sea below her. But then...how had she ended up here, on Ogygia, as Calypso called it. It was too much to process, too much to handle. 

Reyna groaned softly and sat up straight, finding Calypso sitting in front of her, still looking concerned. “You remember your quest?” she asked softly, her brow furrowed. Reyna nodded, one hand absentmindedly twisting the ring she always wore around on her finger. She explained what she’d done on her quest to Calypso. Part of her didn’t know if that was such a good idea, but the other part trusted this girl, Calypso, for some reason. After all, why shouldn’t she? Calypso had taken care of her while she’d been asleep, and hadn’t yet made a move to kill her. By Reyna’s standards, they were off to a pretty good start. 

When she finished the story, Calypso nodded, turning her gaze to the sand under her fingers. “I see,” she said, then looked back up to Reyna. “Well, I wish I could tell you you were free to leave, but unfortunately, the magic of my island has been...different, lately. Your arrival, for one thing, is puzzling to me.” Calypso then explained that Reyna was the first female hero to ever land on her island in three thousand years. She also explained her curse, how every so often the gods would send her a hero, but never one that could stay to keep her company. She told Reyna that this was a form of punishment for her siding with her father in the first titan war. 

Reyna couldn’t help but feel sympathy for this girl, who had done nothing wrong herself but suffered for the crimes of others. The Olympians often were not fair that way. Calypso must’ve sensed Reyna’s feelings, because she smiled then. “Don’t feel sorry. Ogygia is very lush, for a prison. I am much more fortunate than most of the gods’ prisoners. Now, shall we eat?” At the mention of food, Reyna’s stomach rumbled. She blushed a little and nodded, getting to her feet. “Yes, thank you,” she said, and with a smile, Calypso led her to the dining table on the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“Why do you think I was sent here?” 
> 
> The question startled Calypso a little, as it was so out of the blue and Reyna had been so quiet. It was strange to hear her speak unprompted.
> 
> Calypso set the mixture aside and wiped her hands off on a small towel, then set that aside as well.
> 
> “The gods send heroes for many reasons. I can’t pretend to understand them all.” she said, and this time her voice was soft, reflective.
> 
> Reyna shook her head once. “I didn’t mean…” she began, then appeared frustrated, took a deep breath, let it out, and began again. “I’m a girl. You said they’d never sent you a female hero before, and...isn’t it your curse to fall in love with the heroes you’re sent? Are you...do you know if…” Reyna trailed off. Calypso looked up and noticed that her cheeks appeared to be burning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried so hard to make this longer, i've been writing for hours. it's 1:30 am and i genuinely cannot think of anything else to put in this chapter, so i hope you enjoy! luv u, thanks for reading! <3

Halfway into dinner, Reyna was even more confused than when she’d first woken up. 

Everything pretty much made sense, Calypso seemed to be exactly who she said she was...but one thing didn’t add up. 

How in Tartarus had Reyna ended up on Ogygia? 

She hadn’t crash landed or been sent by some angry god, as Calypso explained was often the case for other heroes that had visited her island over the millennia. Reyna had fallen from Scipio (the second, Reyna couldn’t think of a better name for the second Pegasus she’d gotten after the death of Scipio the First) somewhere over a blank expanse of sea, hundreds of thousands of miles from any sort of land at all. It was puzzling, and Reyna couldn’t work her mind around it. She was no daughter of Minerva, no matter how tactical her war-wired brain was. 

The only conclusion that seemed plausible was that some other power had meddled, brought Reyna to Ogygia without her knowledge. Surely, had she not washed ashore Calypso’s island, Reyna may have died. Scipio wouldn’t have gone in the water to look for her, as he was notorious for his hatred of water, and at the velocity which she had been falling, Reyna was knocked out immediately on impact. She should have sunk to the bottom of the deep blue sea, never to be heard from again.

But it didn’t happen that way.

Instead, Reyna wound up here, just a few yards from where she was now sitting at Calypso’s dining table, on the wet sand.

Why?

The whole thing was so confusing, Reyna decided not to think about it while it felt like her skull was splitting in two.

The pain wasn’t as bad as when she’d first gotten up—Calypso’s stew did seem to be helping—but the migraine was definitely still there. On top of that, Reyna’s left foot had started aching as well. It’d gotten so bad that Reyna was now holding it up under the table, to avoid even the smallest amount of pressure that was put on it by resting it against the sand. 

Reyna must’ve been making a weird expression, because Calypso stopped eating midway through bringing her spoon to her mouth. Instead of eating the spoonful, she set it back in her bowl and frowned, leaning a little across the table to look at Reyna more closely.

“Something wrong?” she asked.

Reyna shook her head.

“Something’s wrong.” Calypso repeated, only this time it wasn’t a question.  
The sorceress pushed her chair back and stood, walking around the table. Despite her small size, Calypso pulled Reyna’s chair out with ease. Her frown deepened when her eyes fell on Reyna’s foot, which was curled upward to avoid touching the ground. 

“Let me see,” she insisted, but Reyna shook her head.

“Just a little ache,” she protested, leaning a little away from Calypso’s peering gaze. “It’s really...it’s nothing. Nothing I haven’t handled before.” Reyna fought to keep her voice steady, though it wavered only slightly at the end of her sentence. She hoped Calypso wouldn’t notice.

Alas, her hopes were in vain. Calypso’s gaze narrowed and she shook her head, unconvinced. 

“You’re lying,” she said, but her gentle voice didn’t harbor any kind of malice. Only genuine concern, which Reyna was still puzzled by. How could this girl—this stranger—be so truly undeceiving? The confusion only caused Reyna’s foot to throb more.

Calypso beckoned with her hand, motioning for Reyna to stand. 

“Come,” she urged. “I believe I have something that can help your foot.” her kind, concerned eyes met Reyna’s, and the daughter of the war goddess found herself nodding in agreement, her legs moving to stand of their own accord. Reyna’s first thought was that Calypso must’ve been using some kind of sorcery in her voice—maybe like Piper Mclean’s charmspeak?—but that didn’t seem right. Reyna didn’t feel compelled against her will to do what Calypso suggested, her body just did it because...because it felt right. Calypso felt like the right person to follow and heed, so Reyna did.

᛫ ★ ᛫

Calypso led the dark eyed, dark expression-ed girl back into her cave. As she walked to the back of the stone enclosure and began grinding up a medicinal mixture with her mortar and pestle, Calypso kept thinking about that dark expression. The girl—Reyna, she’d learned—always seemed to wear a weary, almost angry (?) looking expression. Calypso wanted to know why. People, especially demigods, didn’t just look like that. Something, maybe several things, had happened to Reyna throughout her life that had caused her to have that look on her face nearly all the time. Experience had created that furrowed brow, steel-eyed, frowned lips expression, Calypso was sure of it. She supposed she could use sorcery to find out Reyna’s past, but for some reason, that felt wrong. Calypso didn’t want to pry into this Roman’s life, she wanted to learn of it naturally. 

Calypso realized she wanted Reyna to tell her about her life, about her troubles and heartaches. She also realized that was an awfully personal thing to want. 

Calypso noticed she’d been so lost in thought, she’d stopped grinding up her herbs and was staring at Reyna. She blushed and looked back at the greenish paste in the mortar, silently praying she hadn’t been staring too long and didn’t appear awkward or...or strange to Reyna.

“Mixture’s almost ready,” she informed, cringing when her voice came out a bit louder than she’d meant it. 

Reyna nodded listlessly, her eyes wandering about the room. Calypso followed them, then realized that was technically staring again and forced herself to look back down at the medicine.

“Why do you think I was sent here?” 

The question startled Calypso a little, as it was so out of the blue and Reyna had been so quiet. It was strange to hear her speak unprompted.

Calypso set the mixture aside and wiped her hands off on a small towel, then set that aside as well.

“The gods send heroes for many reasons. I can’t pretend to understand them all.” she said, and this time her voice was soft, reflective.

Reyna shook her head once. “I didn’t mean…” she began, then appeared frustrated, took a deep breath, let it out, and began again. “I’m a girl. You said they’d never sent you a female hero before, and...isn’t it your curse to fall in love with the heroes you’re sent? Are you...do you know if…” Reyna trailed off. Calypso looked up and noticed that her cheeks appeared to be burning.

Calypso’s own face was flushed as well, and she shook her head a little. “I’m sure I’m just doomed to fall in love with you...platonically. I mean, I can already tell we’ll get along. Tall, strong and stoic, and short, awkward, and loud. Opposites attract, right?” she attempted humor, and Reyna’s dark expression cracked into a tiny smile for a moment. Her blush seemed to fade, if only a little.

“Right,” she agreed quietly, though her face still appeared pensive, as if she were pondering something and it wasn’t coming out the way she wanted it to.

Calypso finished making the medicine for Reyna’s foot and rubbed the salve onto a strip of cloth, then crossed to where Reyna stood. 

“Sit on the counter, would you? I’ve got to wrap it,” the sorceress said, and Reyna complied, gracefully hoisting herself up onto the marble countertop. Calypso wondered how someone so muscled and tall could be so...nimble, effortless.

Calypso carefully lifted Reyna’s ankle and began to wrap her foot with the cloth, expert fingers moving without accident to perfectly bandage the injury. 

She wasn’t sure why she blushed the entire time.

When she finished, Calypso stepped back and looked up to meet Reyna’s eyes, smiling brightly. “Finished. It shouldn’t bother you any longer, but tell me if it does, alright?” she said, and Reyna gave a nod. 

Calypso surveyed the girl once more and came to a realization. Reyna looked dead on her feet. The poor thing had only just woken up, after landing on Calypso’s island days ago and being passed out, unconscious for Calypso to tend to. Of course she was exhausted, even if she’d only been awake a few hours. It’d take longer than a day of consciousness to get this Roman back to normal, even if she did appear much tougher than most other demigods Calypso had met.

Calypso’s eyes softened with worry, and she reached out and touched her hand to Reyna’s arm. Reyna initially stiffened at the contact, but relaxed after she met Calypso’s eyes.

“Hey. You should probably get some more rest, okay? So you don’t pass out on me for days on end, again,” Calypso said this lightheartedly, so Reyna wouldn’t take it the wrong way and insist on staying up to prover her resilience or something. 

As if Reyna needed to do anything more to prove her strength to Calypso. The immortal was well aware that this Roman was unlike other heroes she’d met, for reasons besides the obvious.

Reyna looked like she wanted to object, but a few more seconds of meeting Calypso’s gaze, and she complied.

“Alright,” she relented, swinging her legs off of the counter and nimbly hopping off of it. She began to head back toward the bed she’d woken up in.

Halfway there, she turned back around. Calypso was stunned to see the way her dark eyes reflected the moonlight. 

“Where did you say my clothes were?” she asked, and it took Calypso a second before she was able to answer. 

“Oh! Right, um...your clothes,” she started, growing more embarrassed as she fumbled over her words.

Gods, this was so unlike her. Usually she was so sure with heroes, never stumbling for a moment. It was important Calypso didn’t seem unsure about anything, because the heroes were always unsure about everything.

“Yes! Your clothes. I have them hanging out to dry at the moment. I’ll have them folded by your bed in the morning,” she managed to get it together for a clear moment, and Reyna seemed satisfied. She gave another nod, then turned and began walking again.

A second later she turned again, and it seemed to Calypso that Reyna was now the one blushing, but in the pale moonlight, she couldn’t be sure. 

“Calypso?” Reyna started, and Calypso gave her a questioning look. 

“Thank you. For...for your hospitality.”

Her words hit Calypso like a two ton Greek trireme.

Thank you? Who said thank you anymore?

Calypso couldn’t remember the last time anyone had thanked her for anything. Reyna’s words left her stunned for a second.

After that second she swallowed and gave a quick nod, plastering a smile onto her face.

“Of course,” she responded, her voice almost squeaking.

Reyna gave a tight smile of her own, then turned and headed to bed, for real this time.

Calypso was left standing in the hall, muddled thoughts turning in her brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! also, any kudos and comments you leave are extremely appreciated !! follow my twitter @PlPCRMCLEAN for frequent updates when new chapters are added :))

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so i’ve had this fic idea for a while, because honestly, we’re all aware calypso is most definitely sapphic. caleo didn’t happen, and this happened instead!! thanks so much for reading! this is the first fic i’ve every actually published, so it means the world to me that you’d check it out. i’ll be updating periodically, i don’t want to say weekly because i’m not totally sure how faithful i’ll be to that, but it should be pretty close to weekly. for more frequent updates on when this fic will be updated, follow me on twitter @pjopatroclus!!


End file.
